A known female electrical contact of the one-piece [monobloc] type with a protective housing is described, for example, in the document EP 0 310,487. This one-piece contact is formed from a single metal flank and comprises two contact tines that are bent back from top elements of the housing by a bend of 180° along axes that are parallel to the main axis of the contact, the tines thus comprising connecting parts to the top element that conform to the internal profile of the housing in the region of the top element and of the side walls of the housing.